Tip of the spear
by jimbo74
Summary: Freddie had just made the biggest choice in his life. He chose to become one of the few and the proud. He live through adventure brotherhood and the will to survive.
1. the decision

(Freddie's POV)

I stare at my apartment door blankly. I grab the door knob and twist the door open. My place was filled with noise as all my friends and family shout with glee surprise. I began to laugh with joy, this surly had taken my eyes off the decision that I wander within my mind. I walk in and shut the door while people give me hugs and saying happy 18th birth day Freddie. Even Sam and Carly had given me a hug but Sam's seemed more passionate. We released from our tangle.

The party was still going on. The guests were giving speeches about me with advice for life.

Even Sam had said something. She said "never give up Freddie. I know you are strong, you've dealt with me the last 5 years". The crowd snickered as did I.

I stood in the back and watched. While everyone gave their speeches for me. When everyone was done my mother went up there to end the party but I walked to the center of the room and said "I would like to say something" she walked away and I began to speak.

"I thank you all for what you said earlier but I've been think lately and I don't want my life to be a one track course. I want it to have adventure. So that's why I have enlisted in the Marine Corps and I get shipped to boot camp in 2 days."

The room was silent. No one could believe what I just said. My mother was the first to speak she said ""Fredward Benson you are not doing no such thing"

I stared at her began to it's my life and then Sam walked through the front door with Carly chasing her down. I walked through the crowd while my mother tried to get me back. She pulled at my arm. I jerked away "I'm not the same anymore" I yelled and I left for Sam.

Carly's door was wide open so I went inside to find Sam. I walked along the stairway to Carly's bedroom. I reached it, her door was cracked slightly and I stood there listening.

Carls" I don't want him to go"

"I know, I don't want him either but he made up his mind"

"What if we never see him again?"

"Don't say that Sam he will come back" Carly said beginning to cry.

"I love him Carly"

I stood there shocked at Sam had just said. Did she say she loved me I thought? I was going to reach and open the door but I turned and walked away instead. I walked out of the shay's apartment, down the stairs and into the drafty streets of Seattle. I walked to think.

_**A/N new story. I wanted to write this because I'm going to a marine eventually. So please review and tell what you think. **_


	2. heated night

(Freddie's POV)

I walk down a silent Seattle street. Not a single thing made a noise. I had walked for a good hour, just thinking. Thinking about what Sam said and what the recruiter said.

(Earlier today)

I walk into an office. It was small but somewhat cozy. "Hello there young man, I'm Sargent Walter Penz How can I help you today" said a man wearing a uniform.

"Hello" I replied "um, I'm Freddie Benson and I'm here to volunteer."

"Okay then let me get the paperwork for you. By the way Mr. Benson you look oddly familiar"

"Well I'm the technical producer of the web show Icarly"

"That's why you look so familiar. My daughter always watches it's."

I crack a smile

"Wow I never thought I would shake hands with a celebrity. Never the less recruiting him to become a marine. So why do you want to join the corps.

I jump back to the present as cold breeze filled the night air. I tuck my hands in my pockets as it blew. I look at the sky just find dark rain cloud that seem to swallow the moon as they pass over it. As I looked up I felt trickle of rain hit my face. Each drop was freezing. "Bad day to just wear a thin sweater" I said aloud. As I said that the rain seemed to just pour out the sky and I drenched to the bone. I turn around and begin to walk back home.

The temperature seemed to drop from 50 degrees to 30 degrees in matter of minutes. My teeth began to chatter and my hand grew numb as each bone chilling gust of wind splashed water on me.

I could barely feel my hands when I finally reached Bushwell. I reached for the door of the entrance with my stiff, frozen hands. I enter the lobby and head for the elevator. I ride it all the way to my floor. I exit and go straight to my door. I reach for the knob but pulled back, when I thought of what my mom would say. I really didn't want to deal with it so I headed back to the elevator. I pushed the button to Sam's floor. I could have stayed at Carly's but didn't feel like being set on fire by one of spencer inventions.

I walk out of the elevator and to Sam's door. I raise my hand still frozen. I hesitated then knocked.

"Please be home" I whisper to myself. Then the door opened and a blond hair girl came to view. It was Sam.

"Freddie?"

"Hi Sam can I crash here tonight "I said my teeth still chattering.

"Dude you are fucking soaking wet"

"Yeah I know and I'm fucking freezing my ball off too. So can I?"

"Yeah I guess"." Hey why aren't you at your place"

"Because I didn't want to be fucking nagged by mmmyy mmom" I said stuttering from the cold.

I walked in her apartment. I was about to sit down when she shouted "hell no you are going to sit down in those wet clothes and you're not going to track water all over the house. Strip there while I get a towel and blanket."

"Really Sam"

"Yeah" and she left

I began to take off my clothes and I got my pants off just fine but I was having trouble with my button up shirt since my hands were still frozen. Then Sam walked back in the room with a towel and blanket.

"Hey Sam can give me a hand with my shirt my hand are numb and stiff."

"Um, sure "and she walked over to me. She began to unbutton my shirt.

"Wow you are freezing"

She looked up and into my eyes and before I knew it I was kissing Sam. She was kissing me back too. Then it got a little more heated we were heading to her bedroom.

She had my shirt already off. She tossed me on the bed and jumped on me. She was striping too. After a few moments our naked body was touching.

"Wow you're really warm".

"Thanks" she said as was positioning her over me.

"Hey Sam are you sure you want to do this"

"Yes Freddie I am"

"Ok" as I placed my hands on her bare body.

She flinched and said "your hands are freezing.

"Sorry. Sam is you ready."

"Yes"

She was over me and eased down and winced in pain I was inside her

"Are you ok"

"Yes it's just that you are my first"

"Sam you are my first too" I said as I broke through her hymen.

She tensed in pain but was soon back.

It was over within like 10 minutes.

"The best time I ever had" I said as Sam rolled off me and laid next to me. I began to laugh and said I'm not cold anymore" she laughed too and rolled to face me. I smiled and kissed her and said "Sam I guess were going out now"

"I guess so"

"Best first date ever" I chuckled.

"Yup"

When just laid there my arm around she and we were almost asleep when she said "I love you"

I hesitated but said "I love you too" and we both fell asleep in each other arms.

**A/N how was the chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, I was finishing my other story. Well thanks for reading please review and give any feedback. **


	3. Last day with her

(Freddie POV)

I wake up in an unfamiliar place and notice I was still completely naked. I smiled and jumped from Sam's bed. I wrapped a bed sheet around my undress body. I scanned the room for my boxers. They were nowhere to be found. I look for Sam who was not in the room. I open the door of her room and call out "hey Sam do you know where my clothes are".

"Um, my mom came home after work last night and picked up all your clothes and threw them in the washer."

"What about my boxers"

"Well she picked those up too".

"Congratulation" I heard a woman shout from the living room.

I shook my head and said "I guess she knows"

"Yup" I heard Sam giggle back.

So can I have my clothes back"?

"There in the dryer right now but it's almost done."

"Okay but what am I supposed to do while I wait"

"I don't know take a shower. I'll bring a towel up and your clothes when there done."

"Okay" and I left the room. "Um Sam, where your bathroom."

She laughed a little and said "it's the second door on your right."

"Thanks" and I left for the bathroom.

Her bathroom was kind of small. It had blue shower curtains and a toilet right next to the shower; with a sink next to that. "Nice bathroom" I said to myself with a grin. Looked around the small room one more time and saw a basket filled with clothes and that was about it.

I reached in the shower and the water on medium hot, so warm I guess. I waited a moment to let the water heat up then I hopped in the shower.

I let the warm water drench my neck and flow down my back. It felt nice and relaxing. I lean my head back and let the water flow through my hair. As I let the water runs through my hair I ran my hand through it. I was going to miss my hair. I had never been shaven bald before. I guess I was also lucky I haven't grown a beard yet not even little hairs as I rubbed my hair less face.

I looked around the shower for a bottle of body wash or something. I saw a pink bottle that said sunset breeze. I picked it but put it back down when I looked again and saw a red bottle. I picked up the bottle it was half full and turned it around and read Old Spice shampoo and body wash.

"Cool" I said as I poured some in my hand. "At least I don't have to smell like a fruit."

I was complete soaped up when I heard the door open and Sam walk in. I rinsed really quickly and popped my head out from behind the curtain and smiled.

"Well here is your towel and clothes".

"Thanks Sam I'll be down in a minute" and she left the bathroom.

Once I heard the door click shut I turned the shower off and jumped out. I grabbed the towel and began to dry off. I started with my hair and worked down. I was dry within 2 minutes. I reached for my boxer and put them on then I put my pants on and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked down Sam's stairs and sat next to her on the couch. "What no shirt"

"Well not right now" I said. Her mom wasn't in the room anymore.

"Sam where your mom"

"She in the kitchen. She make a little breakfast before she has to leave."

"What is she making?"

"Pancakes and bacon I think"

"Waffles and bacon, my dear. Waffles and bacon." I heard Sam's call from the kitchen

"Well, sorry, my mistake".

I kind of sat there and let out a small chuckle and said "waffle do sound good"

There we sat awkwardly on the couch. Just Sam and I. I began to get a little chilly so I put my shirt on, I didn't know what else to do so I did that yawn move where you put our arm over the girl. Sam giggled a little and put her head on my chest.

"What "I asked

"Oh, nothing it's just that you use that lame yawn trick"

I looked at her and snickered "well it worked."

5 minutes past and Sam and I were completely quite. Out of sheer boredom I began to twirl Sam's golden blonde hair. She turned to face me and smiled. I don't know but that smile with her blue eyes just drove me crazy. I lean and gave her kiss on the lips. I pulled back from 1 second kiss just to kiss her again but this time a passionate kiss. It was long and meaningful it was interrupted by the sound of Sam's mom clearing her throat and said foods done. She walked into the dining room again. I pulled back instantly, face beginning to turn red. I stood up and grabbed Sam's hand and walked to the dining room.

It was 10 in the morning when I finished my food. I stood up from the table and thanked Mrs. Pucket for the meal and walked to the couch to put my shoes on. Sam had followed me to living room and sat next to me.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing just going to make sure I have everything packed. Why do you want to hang out before I leave?"

"Yeah that awesome"

"Hey tonight will buy you dinner. Oh hey we could go to the fair, it's in town.

"Sounds great. Let me get my shoes on."

We both had our shoes on and left her apartment. I searched my back pocket. I throw my hands in the air and said "we need to stop at my place to grab my wallet". Sam just nodded and followed.

We reached the elevator and went down to my floor. We walked down the hallway and stop in front of my door. I reached for the door knob. I opened my door and went inside. I and I got what I expected my mom came rushing to me asking a hundred questions like "where were you? Why weren't you home last night and are you still thinking about becoming a marine."

"I was at Sam's house last night because I didn't want to hear you nag me about joining the marines and yes I leave tomorrow at 9am. I'm just here to grab my wallet and then I going to go to the fair with Sam." And I walked to the coffee table and picked up my keys and wallet and Sam and I left.

We walked down the hallway back in the elevator and went out the lobby doors. I went for my car and Sam followed. I had a nice car. It was a 67 mustang. I bought it when I was 16, off this person who needed some money. It was in bad shape when I first got it. But over the years I fixed it up.

We got in my car and I turned the key on. "So are you ready to go." I said.

"Yeah Freddie lets go."

20 minutes passed and we could see the fares wheel in the back ground. I kept driving until I got there. We got out of the car and walked in the fair. "So Sam what do you what to do first."

"Um how about this and she pointed at mini game. We walked up and saw the little rifles.

"How much for 2"

"10 dollars my good sir"

I handed the man 10 dollars and Sam and I picked up the rifles.

"Ok shoot as many targets you can in 30 seconds and if you reach 10 you'll win a big prize. But if you don't you'll still get something." The man said.

"Okay; Sam you go first.

Okay and Sam ready her rifle.

"Ready, set, goes" and a buzzer went off. Sam shot and shot and at the end had 7 hits.

"I'm sorry but here you go" and the man handed her and little stuffed dog.

"Ok my turn" and stepped up to the range.

Ready, set, go and the buzzer went off again I shot and counted in my head. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10and I stopped once I hit 10. The man looked a little shocked and said that "took you 15 seconds."

"Yeah I know" and I got a large stuffed animal. We left.

A few hours went by and Sam and I were tired and it was getting dark so we decided to leave and head to her place. Since her mom was gone.

It took us 20 minutes to get back as it did to get there. We got out the car and went to Sam's place. When we got up there Sam and I were already kissing. We headed to Sam's room and landed on her bed. We were breathing hard and get undress when Sam said "I really do love you Freddie."

"Sam I love you too" we began to kiss and undress when I remembered Sam do you have an alarm clock I could use.

Yeah and she grabbed the one off her night stand and set it for 7:30 am.

I put the alarm down. Sam smiled and got on top of me and we made love.

It ended ten minutes later when we let out a large moan of pleasure and Sam collapsed on me. We bot fell asleep in that same position.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. My eyes flew open and I jumped out of Sam bed, grabbed my clothes and went straight to the shower. I took a 3 minute shower. I got out of the shower, put my clothes on and left the bathroom. Sam was sitting on the couch fully dressed and ready to go. I smiled and grabbed her hand.

We left her apartment and headed for mine. We reached mine in 2 minutes. I pulled my keys out and unlocked the door. I went inside and Sam followed. I went into my bedroom and came back down with a bag. Sam was waiting.

I'm ready and went to the door.

Aren't you going to say bye to your mom. Right when she said that my mom came in and rush to me and gave me a hug and said "be safe". She let go of me and I looked her in the eyes and said "I will" and Sam and I left. We went to my car and I drove it to the MEPs.

"Where are we "Sam Asked?

We are at a MEP station or military entry process station." I said.

I got out of the car and went Sam's side and I gave her a big kiss. She began to cry a little bit. I wiped her tears away and said "I'll be back in 13 weeks." She nodded and hugged me. We broke from our hug and walked to the building. I turned around and saw Sam drive away. I smiled and went inside.

**A/N here's another chapter. Please review, thanks guys for reading. Bye guys.**


	4. The News

(Freddie's POV)

My eyes shot open as the reveille sounded. I jumped out of bed and made it very quickly and ran to the head. We were 9 weeks in boot camp and my body was accustomed to the routine. I brushed my teeth and ran my hand through my bald head.

A few minutes went by and everyone was dressed and ready for the day. We heard footsteps in the distance.

"Here comes the hats" one recruit said.

I smirked and thought. I thought about Sam and everyone. I wondered what was happening over in civilization. My mind was wandering when the drill instructor called me.

"Private Benson. Private Benson any home in there."

I snapped back and said "Sir Yes sir"

He was directly in front of me and was staring me in the eyes. I looked him in the eyes too. His stare was intimidating but I was not going to give in.

"Benson you are not going to win this stare down." Said the DI.

The other DI's must have saw this going on because another 2 were over here screaming in my ears trying to get me to break but for reason I wasn't going to.

2 minute felt like an hour but the DI's finally went back to their duties of giving the rest of the platoon hell. The DI that was staring me in the eyes backed down and said "this is a prime example of how a marine never backs down from anything" and he ordered us to fallout. In a cluster we went for the mess hall for breakfast.

In the mess hall a recruit came and asked "how in the hell did you do that"

I laughed and said "I don't know Michael but last me say I knew someone more intimidating then these guys.

"That's must be one fucking scary dude" and he left.

I looked at him and thought to myself he had one thing right she was scary at times but far from being a dude and I ate my breakfast.

(Carly's POV)

"Sam are you okay?" I asked outside of her bathroom door. I listen for an answer but all I heard was the sound of vomit going in the toilet. Then it flushed and Sam emerged from the bathroom.

"Sam are you okay" I asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine but I think I have the stomach flu."

"Maybe you should go see a doctor or something"

"What me Sam Puckett going to the doctor"

"I stared at her and grabbed her hand and said "you are seeing a doctor"

(Sam's POV)

There I sat in the stupid gown that you wore in the hospital. Carly sat in the corner almost asleep because we've been waiting for almost an hour and a half for my results. Then a young doctor entered the room and said "I have good news. You don't have the stomach flu and…."

I cut him off "then why am I throwing up all the time I told you Carly this would be a waste of time." And I got up to get dress

"Well if you let me finish miss Puckett" and he said something I never expected to hear.

"I'm what!"

"Sam you are pregnant and about 9 weeks now.

"How I haven't gain any weight like pregnant people do" I looked at Carly who looked at me confused and shocked.

"Well Sam you know some people don't gain weight" and he left the room.

"Sam who did you sleep with"

Carly I haven't slept with anyone…." But then I remembered. "Freddie" I whispered to myself

"You what"

"I slept with Freddie"

"What how he's off in boot camp"

"Yes I know but the night before he left he stayed at my place and well let me say we started dating."

"Now I understand why you rejected Troy who by my standards was super-hot"

All I did was nodded and we left and got in Carly's car. We on the road when Carly said "I wonder how Freddie's mom going to react" and we both laughed.

**A/N here is another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and leave feedback. Thank for reading, bye guys.**


	5. im being deployed

(Freddie's POV)

"Today is the day, you become United States Marines." The senior DI said. We listened to his speech on how most of us were going to Afghanistan and how some of us won't be coming home. He also said "your actions and your deed will never be forgotten overseas and though you may lose your life, you die defending your home from tyranny and for what is right. You will die Marines. And for that I am proud to have you as the men serving this nation". And he left with those words.

10 minutes later we were back in the barracks packing for home, when the senior drill instructor walked in with a paper in hand. Must be our orders I thought to myself. We all saluted the DI.

"At ease gentlemen, Here I hold your orders so can everyone gather in front of me."

Everyone crowed in front of the DI trying to get comfortable. When he started to read from the paper, He read the list alphabetically.

"Pvt. Andrews, 103rd Marine division Afghanistan. He read a few more before he reached mine.

"Pvt. Benson, 32nd Marine division Afghanistan.

He continued to read off the names. While I thought to myself I'm being deployed, I mean I knew this would happen but right away. I was a little shocked.

Hours went by and I was silent. I was silent all the way back to Seattle, back home. How was I going to tell everyone that in the next 10 days I would be deployed to Afghanistan, to hell on earth, to death and war? I stopped thinking about it when I saw my mother run towards me. I braced myself for her suffocating hug. As she hugged me I saw Sam and Carly standing there. Sam gave me a smile and I smiled back.

"Mom you can let me go now". She released me for her grip and I walked to Sam and Carly. I gave them both a hug, Sam a little longer then Carly's.

"How is everyone" I asked

"Everyone's fine" Carly answered

"Well that's good" I said looking at Sam.

Sam looked as if she wanted to say something. I waited for to speak but she was silent. Then she spoke "Freddie I have to tell you something"

"Well I have to tell you guys something too"

"Well you can both share what you have to say over dinner" my mom said. I smiled even though my news wasn't the most happiest of news.

There we sat at the dining table eating my mom's famous meat loaf. We ate silent when my mom asked "so what was it you both had to say"

"Well" we both answered at the same time. Sam let out a giggle and said "you go first".

"Ok. There is no easy way to say this but I'm being deployed to Afghanistan in the next 10 days and I'm going to be with the 32nd Marine division. The chattering around the table had ceased.

I looked at Sam with small grin but it faded when she got up and walked from the apartment. I got up and chased her through the hallway to her apartment. Before I left I could hear Carly mumble something out, then a loud screech from my mom.

I stopped in front of Sam's door. It was slightly open I wondered if I should go in or not. I had my hand out to push it open further. Then Sam called out to me "Freddie just comes in already."

I pushed the door open and then shut it behind me. I saw Mrs. Puckett sitting on the couch watching TV. I waved to her. She smiled and pointed to Sam's room. I walked to it and stopped at the door. I could hear sniffling from inside the room. I opened it and walked inside.

"Sam are you okay"

"She looked at me with tears running down here cheeks. I sat next to her on her bed. It was quiet for a while.

"Sam, you knew I was going to get deployed sooner or later."

"I know"

"Then what's the problem"

Sam took a deep breath and said "you know why you never met my dad"

"No. why?"

"Because he's not here anymore and my brother took it the hardest my mom said.

"I didn't know you had a brother Sam."

"Neither did I until I heard my mom crying and I asked her why she said my brother had also joined the Marines

My father died Freddie. He died because he was a Marine just like you. He died in similar circumstances you are in now.

"What do you mean similar circumstance?"

"Freddie" she hesitated "my dad join when my mom was pregnant with me. Now you are joined and I'm pregnant with your child"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm pregnant Freddie with your son or daughter."

I let go of Sam shocked. I did the only thing I could do. I got down on one knee grabbed Sam's hand and asked her "Samantha Puckett will you marry me "

Sam looked dumbfounded.

"Yes Freddie, I will marry you"

I was revealed she said yes. I stood up and we locked arms. Sam was crying again but this time I think tears of joy.

"I have to tell everyone."

"Go ahead I catch up"

"Fredward Benson!" I heard coming from outside the apartment

"Speak of the devil"

Sam laughed and I got up and walked passed Mrs. Puckett and out the front door.

"How dare you Freddie get that girl pregnant? I hope you are planning to do the right thing."

"Yes mom I already proposed to her and she said yes"

My mom's eyes began to swell and tear began to flow from them.

"Well then you are going to need some rings" and she reached in her pocket and pulled out my father's and her rings. She placed them in my hand and closed it. She hugged me and walked away.

I went back to Sam and placed the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss. She smiled and I laid there next to her.

I looked at her she smiled. She was happy. We were happy. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N how was the chapter. Please review and give any feedback. Thanks for reading.**


	6. New Arrivials

(Freddie's POV)

I got off the plane to be greeted by the platoon commander. The man must have not been older than 26. He seems very young. I drop my bags along with the rest of the recruits and saluted the lieutenant.

"At ease gentlemen" he said "I'm Lieutenant Franks and I'm the platoon commander. Now would you follow me?"

We followed him as he turned away and began to walk.

"You all will be assigned to a squad" he said as he walked pass the mess hall.

I wondered who my squad would be. When LT. Franks called out my name " Pvt. Benson here's your new home" and he pointed at a tent. "Your squad is in there, now go"

"Yes sir" and I saluted again and walked inside the tent.

"Fresh meat" a man said

"God damn Nick's bed isn't even cold yet and they already got another poor son of a bitch to fill it"

"Ah shut up David you didn't even like the guy" and he looked at me "got a name"

"Yes PVT. Benson"  
"Well Pvt. Benson got a first name" my Sgt. Asked.

"Yes it's Freddie"

"Holy shit I know you man" a man said climbing out his bunk. "You're the tech dude for that web show Icarly. Shit man those chicks are smoking. . My sisters would watch that show all the time" and he walked out of the tent.

"Don't mind him he'll grow on you. By the way I'm James. James Pucket."

"Wait are you…."

"Yes I'm Sam's brother" and he stuck out his hand to shake mine. I took his hand still a bit shocked that I was in the same squad as Sam's brother."

"Why don't you take a seat here" and he patted the chair next to him.

I threw my stuff on my bunk and then sat down.

"Let me introduce you to everyone. That's David, SAW gunner and over there, he pointed to the Sgt. That's Sgt. Michael woods squad leader, we just call him Sarge and Samuel was the dude who walked out a while ago. We call him Sammy. Then there's me"

"Hey how long have you been here James" I asked

"About a week in a half"

"Okay" I said messing with my ring.

"So I see you got a girl. I noticed your ring who's the lady?"

I chuckled and said "your sister"

"Hahaha" I heard David laugh his ass off in his corner.

"Very funny man but seriously who's the girl"

"Seriously it's your sister we're engaged"

"Really hmm. How is she anyways?"

"She's good"

"That's good I haven't seen here since we were kids"

"Hey, Freddie why did you get engaged right before you came out seems kind of reckless huh?" Tyler asked.

"Hahaha funny you should ask I knocked her up"

"YOU WHAT!"

I heard David laughing again.

**A/N how was the chapter. I know it's not long but it's something. Well please review and thanks for reading. Oh if you review I might be happy and me happy will have me motivated which will make write more and post them more often. So if want chapters out faster then review.**


	7. The Mission

(2 months later)

(Sam's POV)

I walk into Carly's apartment. My stomach was getting big. I was five months in now. I didn't know if it was a boy or girl. I wanted to surprise myself and Freddie too.

"Hey Sam" Carly said.

"Hi Carly. Hi spencer"

"Hi Sam" he said

"What are you doing?" I said as he was lighting a Plasma torch.

"Making a sculpture"

"Are you sure you should be using that thing"

"It's perfectly safe Sam and plus I'm protected"

"Ok then but you're on fire"

Spencer looked down at his pant leg and screamed "Carly!"

"What!" she said from the kitchen.

"I'm on fire" spencer said trying to brush it off.

"What, again" and she came running out with a fire extinguisher. She doused spencer with the whiteness. A cloud of whiteness surrounded him, when it cleared spencer was completely white. I laughed and went to the couch.

I sat on the couch and Carly followed me. She sat down right next to and asked "do you miss him?"

"Yes I do" a tear ran down my eye.

"We all miss him too but think about he'll probably get leave for Christmas. Which is in a few months."

"Yeah" and I turned the T.V on. The news was on and I got up to go to the fridge.

I reached the fridge and was looking through it when Carly asked "what platoon was Freddie stationed with"

"Um he said the 32nd Marine Division. Why?"

"You should watch this"

I walk back to see the news and news reporter was saying "a helicopter holding a squad of marines from the 32nd Marine Division. Communications were lost with the helicopter. More information will be updated when we get it….wait we just received a radio transmission moments before contact was lost." And a transmission began to play. "Mayday, mayday we've ran into an ambush and are taking fire." Then there was a loud crashing sound and more talking "we're hit. I repeat we're hit" and a beeping sound was in the back ground then a loud thud and static. The news reporter came back on "that's all the information that we can provide at this time"

I covered my mouth with my hands and looked at Carly "what are the odds Freddie was on that helicopter" and she forced a fake smile but I knew she was worried.

(2 days before)

(Freddie's POV)

We were getting briefed by our LT. we were to ride a helicopter to a village and help defend on coming waves of militia. We would be the only ones there for the time being.

"Sir Permission to speak freely" David said

"Permission granted"

"How the fuck are us five going to hold off waves of militia sir"

"The town in closed off and there is only one in or out of it"

"Why are we fucking doing this for a fucking town?"

"Yes Pvt. Woods. This squad has been through more shit and has more experience than the rest.

"The mission starts at 1400 tomorrow dismissed"

We all saluted him and walked out the door.

"Shit man we're fucking screwed man" David said.

"Yeah with your aim we are" Sammy said

"Shut up Sammy, before I kick your ass" David said.

"Both of you shut up, we got to hit the hay" Sarge said and we walked in our tent.

(The next day)

I got in the helicopter with my m16 right next to me. James sat right next me. Everyone was in the helicopter and the engine started the LT. was outside the chopper and shouted "stay frosty boys" and the chopper lifted off the ground.

20 minutes later

"We're almost there boy just another 10 miles" then we turned sharply as rounds bounced off the cockpit. "Shit it's an ambush" the pilot said and he got on the radio ""mayday, mayday we've run into an ambush and are taking fire." Then there was loud bang and the chopper shook vigorously and a beep sound came on. "We've been hit I repeat we've been hit" and we hit the sandy landscape.

**A/N thank you for all the reviews on my last chapter, well here a new one enjoy guys. thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. The Town

(Freddie's POV)

We hit hard. I bounced around the chopper. When we finally stopped I was on the other side of the chopper and upside down.

"If you're not dead, sound off" Sarge said

"I think I shit myself" David said

"Me too. What about you James." Sammy said

"I did shit myself" James said.

I let out of chuckle.

"Better than being dead, now someone help me get the door open."

I pushed myself against the wall. I fell on my side and I got up. My hands were shaking; I shook them and walked over to where Sarge was. I passed over David who was still on his back. I grabbed the door and began to push and Sarge was pulling. After about 5 minute of grunting the door were open. The sun burned your eyes.

The chopper must have rolled a bit because it was on its side. I pushed myself on the side and threw my legs over. I stood on the door of the cock pit helping everyone out of the helicopter when I noticed the pilot weren't out yet. I grabbed the door under my feet and opened it.

I froze to the sight of the 2 pilots lying dead in their seats. Bullet holes peppered the window of the cock pit. These were the first dead people I saw that were on of ours. I looked away.

"What wrong Freddie" James asked

"Pilots are dead"

We pulled the pilot out of the cock pit and placed them on the floor.

"Ah shit man" David exclaimed

"Better them than us" Sammy pointed out,

"Poor bastards" James said

I didn't say anything but looked at them. This is war I thought this shit happens but we can't let it get the best of us.

"Ok enough, cover them up and let's get moving" and walked away.

James threw a medical blanket over them and walked away. David followed behind Sammy. I stood there alone looking at the bodies again. I saluted them and grabbed my m16. I ran to catch up with group.

The desert heat was killing us all. My brow was covered with sweat and David was complaining about the heat.

"Shut up David you are making it ten times hotter with all your bitching" I said

David fell quiet and James let out of chuckle and said "thanks I was fixing to do that but it's so damn hot."

I drank from my canton and poured some on my face. The water felt nice running down my face.

An hour pasted and David and Sammy were complaining "how far did we have to go before we crashed."

"About 10 miles" I said.

"God damn it feels like we've gone 20." Sammy said

"Well the walk is over. The town is over there." and he point at a small town in the distant.

Ten minutes went by and we were entering the front gates, we gazed around the town. "We walked all the over here, crashed and almost died for this small, shitty town." David said. I walked forward and heard a man shout "hold it right there"

(Sam's POV)

I heard knocking at my new home while I was unpacking. I walked to the door and answered it.

"Hi there" older woman said. She was in her 30's with brown hair that's fell down to shoulders.

"I'm Mary" she continued.

"Hi I'm Sam"

"Me and a few other wives wanted to greet you." I saw 2 other women in the background. I smiled at them. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes that would be nice" and she walked in and the other women followed each greeting me.

"Hi I'm Emily." I shook her hand and then the other woman came up and said "hi I'm Nichol." The girl was in her 20'sand oddly reminded me of Carly.

I closed the door and walked into my living room. The 3 ladies sat on my sofa and I sat on the love seat. We sat in silence when Mary asked "so what branch is your husband in"

"Um what?"

"What branch? You see my husband in the army and Emily's is in air force and Nichol's is in the marines."

"Oh Freddie is in the marines too"

"Oh ok"

"So why did you 2 get married"

"Um I got pregnant by his seed"

Mary fell silent and Nichol let a small giggle. I smile and continued talking. "Yeah he knocked me up the first times too" I could see that Mary and Emily were feeling awkward now but Nichol looked like she was having fun.

A half an hour went by of me making strange remarks and Mary getting more uncomfortable same with Emily.

"Oh look at the time, we should be going now. Nice to meet you Sam" Mary said and got and went for the door same with Emily.

"I like you Sam and if you need anything come and get me I live next door. Come visit some time. You know us marine wives have to stick together" Nichol said

"Ok I will" and I lead her to the door. She left and I locked the door. I smiled and thought I made a new friend.

**A/N how was the chapter. Please review and like I said before the more review faster the chapters will be out. Well thanks for reading and I'll update soon or not, depends how many reviews I get. Have a good one guys and remember please review.**


	9. The Meeting

(Freddie's POV)

I stopped when I heard the man's voice. I looked up and out to see if could see him. Nothing just half destroyed buildings and sand.

Sarge moved forward. "I said hold it right there or I will spread your brains all over buddies.

"We're united states marines" Sarge said.

"Fuck, marines really?" I heard another man say.

"Shut up Kyle. Yeah where are you stationed?"

"We just got our orders to come here and defend it" Sarge said motioning me to go around back.

I backed up slowly and walked behind a building. I stayed low to avoid being seen.

"Who's your commanding officer?"

"LT. Franks"

I moved behind the building they were in. I slowly pushed the door open. I saw 2 men kneeling down by a window. The men were young about my age and maybe a little older. I crept in.

"Okay, hey weren't 5 of you before."

I moved my m16 to my shoulder and said "yes there is"

"Shit!" I heard the man say.

"I told you carter"

"Shut up Kyle"

They turned to face me. They were Americans. I lowered my m16.i shouted "they are Americans"

"Really? Then smack them before I do." Sammy said.

I gave both of them a thump on the head. "What the hell guys, we're on the same side."

"We know it just that the last squad that came in wasn't on our side"

"What do you mean?" Sarge said walking in the building.

"They were Taliban dressed in army gear. They ambushed us while we went to greet them and they killed off our squad. I and my brother Kyle are the only ones left."

"Why didn't you report this?" I asked

"Our radio was destroyed in the fire fight"

"What is your company?"

"Um Charlie and we are part of the 103rd airborne."

"No wonder your squad got killed you're army hahaha" David said.

I cracked a smile.

(Sam's POV)

"Okay I'm done unpacking into my new home" I said out loud. I heard a knock at the front door. I went to it and looked out the peep hole. It was Nichol. I opened the door.

"Hi Sam"

"Hi Nichol"

"How are you Sam?"

"I'm well thanks. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

I let her in and lead her to the living room. We sat on the couch. We sat in silence for minutes.

"Um, how you holding up Sam"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean being a military wife now and having your husband out fighting."

"Oh…" I looked down.

"Hey Sam its fine I was like you too"

I looked at Nichol and smiled. "I guess I'm doing fine expect the fear that I get in the night"

"Fear?"

"Yeah I wake up in the night because I dream of getting that folded flag. Don't you worry?"

"Yes Sam I do but I don't let my fear take over. I pushed forward and think of the times we had together. That seems to keep my mind off the present"

"The thing with me and Freddie is that most of our memories are bad ones"

"Oh hahaha"

"Yeah hahaha"

We talked for an hour. I felt much better now that I talked to her. I liked having her as a friend.

"Sam I have to go but I would love if you came over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Okay I'd love to" Nichol left my home.

I picked up the phone and called Carly. It rang twice before I heard "hello"

Hi Carly" I said

"Oh Sam, how's your home on the military base.

"I don't know it feels like any other home I guess"

"Well that's good I guess"

"Yeah oh I made a friend and she reminds me of you."

"Well that's good. What's her name?"

"Nichol"

"I love that name"

"I know. Anyways I'm going over tomorrow for dinner."

"Okay well have fun"

"I will" and hung up the phone.

I smiled and tuned on the TV. The news was on. I read the head stories. I read them until I saw the one about 32nd marines division. It said the pilots were KIA and the men aboard were MIA. There was no contact with them but we do have names now. It read off the names David Bowen, Michael Woods, Samuel miller, James Puckett and Fredward Benson.

I dropped the remote and sat back on my couch. I covered my face and began to weep, saying "please be okay."

A/N how was the chapter please review, thanks for reading, bye guys.

PS, if anyone still doesn't know where Sam is she is on a military base.


	10. battle notice

(Freddie's POV)

I sit by a wall with James. I was cleaning my m16 so was James. We've been here 2 and half months now. We have a new radio now. Sarge sent Sammy and David back to base to get one; they were back in a day in a half.

Kyle and carter made friend in our squad. We still give them shit for being army though. They're fun guys. It's not like we hate them; it's just that they're army. They're from Ohio. They both have girls waiting for them back home as do I. I've been thinking about her a lot lately like as if something bad is going to happen.

"It's different not having Sam around" I say.

"At least you have that feeling man. I barely got to know my sister, but from what you tell of her it seems like she done alright. Well to a point. Hahaha."

"Hahaha yes only to a point."

I messed with my neck.

"Freddie I've been meaning to ask are you religious."

"No not really, why?"

"Because you keep on messing with your neck and I thought had a cross or something around."

"No it's my wedding ring." And I pulled it from my shirt.

"Oh why do you wear it like that instead of on your finger?"

"It's close to my heart wear it belongs. The person I love. The person I married should be the person closest to my heart. That is why I put this ring around my neck instead of my finger."

"Makes sense"

We were silent for what seemed an eternity. When James asked "you really love her, don't you Freddie?"

"Yes, James I do"

"Well that's great I'm happy for you guys."

Then Sammy walked in the door "Sarge needs to speak with all of us." James and I got up and walked into the desert sun.

(Sam's POV)

"How far are you along Sam" asked Carly.

"About eight in a half months now."

"Wow you're ready to pop soon" Nicole said.

I introduce Carly and Nicole 2 weeks after I ate dinner at her house. Her house was clean and she had two boys Michael and Jackson. They both are good kids Michael is 10 and Jackson is 15. Jackson already has planned to join the corps when he gets out of high school. I think is a good idea. He says he want to follow in his father's footsteps. His father is a marine and he is in Freddie's squad also um I think he is the squad leader.

"So Nichol how old are you."

"I'm 35"

"Holy shit….oh excuse me."

"No it's fine I get it a lot most people think I'm in my 20's still but I'm not."

"Wow you age well."

"I do I'm one of the lucky ones"

We talked for hours until 10 pm than everyone left for home.

(Freddie's POV)

We were standing in a circle and Sarge was talking.

"I got bad and good news. What do you want first?"

"Bad news first than good news and hopefully the bad news doesn't hurt as badly." Sammy said

"Ok here's the bad we don't get any support for 3 days."

"What that doesn't make sense" David said.

"Shut up and let me finish. Ok the good news is that there is a large force of Taliban coming to our position and we get to fend them off. They will be here in 2 days."

"Hey Sammy seems like you bad news good news plan backfired."

"Shut up Freddie." He said defensibly

"Is that all Sarges" James asked.

"No I got worst news now."

"Now what" Sammy said.

"The worst news is we have 2 army bitches here to help us defend"

"Ah shit now we're really fucked hahaha."

Kyle and carter gave the entire squad the finger. We all laughed and patted them on the back.

Now we need to prepare for the attack.

**A/N hey long time I know but here's another chapter. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Digging In

(Freddie's POV)

"James put the 30 cal. in the window over there." I said pointing at window of the building we were in.

"Here man?" he asked.

"Yeah that's fine" I said looking down the sights.

We walked out the building, shirts around our heads to shield them from the sun. My body had changed since I've been gone from Seattle. Back in Seattle my body was muscular but now, my arm are huge and my abs are steel and I have pecks now that's could break a fist. James was the same and we both were tan now. Sam is going to love this I thought to myself.

"What's with the grin Benson" carter asked.

"Just thinking how good I look"

"Oh god" Kyle said putting the Barrett 50 cal. in a hole in the wall.

The hole was square and about 2 by 2. There was a watch tower too. I smack James' arm "hey do we have another 30 cal. somewhere?"

"Yeah over here."

"Well I was thinking if we put it up there we can cut the motherfuckers down before they get to the gate."

"Yeah but the Taliban has RPGs and would blow it up."

"I thought about that. We can get cover from the Barrett."

"Well that's should be fine, I'll go get it."

(Sam's POV)

I sit on Carly's couch eating whatever was in her fridge. Everything has been quite busy. Everyone was getting ready for the baby. I got to be lazy like usually but now I won't get in trouble. Pregnancy isn't that bad, sure my boobs hurt and my body aches but I get over it.

"Ah life is good right now" I said out loud

Then it hit me an intense pain overwhelmed my body and I screamed in pain. The pain subsided when Carly and spencer had come running into the room.

"What the fuck was that?" I shouted, breathing really hard.

"I think it was a contraction" spencer said.

"What!? Wait the baby isn't due tell the 23rd and it's only the 10th."

"Well it's coming now" he said.

"Well I take back what I said early life sucks right now."

Spencer and Carly laughed and helped me up and out to the hospital. When we walked out the down and was half way down the hall spencer shouted "keys! We need the keys" and ran back to the room. As soon as he started running my water broke and liquid covered the floor. Carly and I started walking again. We had walked a little ways when we saw spencer slip and land with thump.

He shouted "it's wet over here."

"Eww" Carly said

I wince in disgust and start laughing but that laughing stopped when the same pain came again. I gasped in pain.

(Freddie's POV)

Everything had been set up and now we at our stations, each of us had walkie talkies so we could talk. We had fallback position if things got rough. We all were to meet in the middle of town where it was open and where there was enough room for a helicopter if needed. But I don't think we need that, we're marines.

Sammy and David had a vantage point from a roof that was in east front of town. Sarge and Carter had gotten in the tower and manned the 30. Kyle stayed with the Barrett. James and I had gotten the window that was in the front west of town, where we had put the 30. James was going to man and I was to use my m16.

James checked the 30 caliber to see if it ready for use. I was sitting next to the wall. I looked at our walkie talkie. After James' exception of the machine gun he sat next to me.

"You ready?" he asked

"Yeah" I said with my ring hand, rubbing it.

"I'm a little nervous" he said.

"Me too" I said kissing my ring and tucking it back in my shirt. "But what the worst that could happen, we're Marines man.

"Yeah, we are fine but I don't know about Carter and Kyle. I think there screwed.

"Fuck you guys" Carter had said

"Oh shit I had my thumb on the button of the walkie talkie." I said looking at James, both busted out laughing.

"You guys are dicks" Kyle said.

"Your mom surly didn't say that" Sammy had said.

"Fuck you" we heard Kyle and carter shout from their positions.

**A/N how was the chapter. This story is coming to an end maybe 1 or 2 more chapters. Well thanks for reading please review and hope you enjoyed.**

**P.S you guys should check out other stories too.**


	12. Action

(Freddie's POV)

A cool desert breeze that night had brought; blew across my body. It caused my arm hair to stand and a shiver of goose bumps down my spine. I smiled at the feeling. It was a sensation I had not felt in a while. Not since I left Seattle, since I left her.

I turned and stared out the window into the desert, an empty desert. I readjusted my m16 and placed it against the wall. I look back out the window and thought. I thought of home. I thought of my mom but I mostly thought of Sam. I wondered what was happening with her and our unborn child. I closed and thought. I soon drifted to sleep and had a dream.

(Sam's POV)

"Ah fuck!" I scream in pain as a contraction started.

"Sam breath" Nicole said trying to sooth me.

I took a deep breath and continued this until the pain subsided. The doctor came in and checked on the progress of my labor.

"Am I ready" I asked

"I'm afraid not miss Puckett."

"It's Benson and what do you mean? I've been here for almost 8 hours."

"I know Mrs. Puck… Benson but you're only dilated 4 centimeters when you need to be 10 centimeters." The doctor said as he walked out the door. I looked at Nicole.

(Freddie's POV)

I lay next to a beautiful blonde. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her. I just lay next to her in silence. When she turns and speaks.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi" I return

I plant a small kiss on her forehead and smiled. She spoke again.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too"

I began to her a popping sound in the background. It fell quiet again.

"Freddie, I love you but I'm going to have to leave soon."

"Why? I just got here."

The popping sound grew larger.

"I don't know it's just the way it needs to be."

"Okay" I said with sadness in my voice.

"Now wake up Freddie" she said.

The popping sound grew even louder now.

She grew closer and whispered in my ear "good bye for now" and she kissed my cheek softly.

Then I found myself back in my marine gear and Sam pushing me off the bed. As I fell from Sam I could see her waving but that began to fade as she turned into James. I had a look of confusion on my face. He was shouting "wake up Freddie!" the popping sound was extremely loud now.

I jumped awake after James shook me. I looked out the window and saw the Taliban was attacking. I now knew that the popping sound was gunfire. I ducked as a bullet struck the edge of the window. James grabbed me and shouted "grab you rifle!" He turned and then manned his 30 cal.. He began to return fire back on the Taliban. I looked at my m 16, grabbed it and began to fire it at the enemy.

**A/N hey guys here's another chapter. Hope you liked it. I know it's not much but it's something right hahaha. Well please review anything would be appreciated since it's coming to a closing. So thanks for reading and I'll try to come out with the next chapter as soon as possible. Bye guys ;)**


	13. One Regret

The shooting had subsided again and it's been quiet for the last hour. I looked at James who's rolling his shoulder. It must be hurting now that the adrenaline had worn off.

I fixed my attention outside into the desert. There was a small white figure in the distance. I grabbed the binoculars from the ground and looked at it closer. It looked like a farmer. The farmer faced the building we were in. I grabbed the walkie when he pulled out a draganov.

I shout over the walkie "sniper" and the figure had got one shot off before he was gunned down. The figure fell into the hot dessert and remained still.

"Nice call Benson" James said still looking out the window. I gave him a little chuckle.

I looked at the floor and saw my ring on the floor and it had a bit of blood on it. I picked it up and looked at my chest. I suddenly felt weak.

"Not soon enough" I said

James looked back and noticed the walkie was busted. Then he looked at me. I gave him an unsure smile and squeezed the bloody ring in my hand. I fell back.

James was over me in seconds. My hand was shaking. He was tearing my shirt off. He grabbed for the walkie but it was broke. James ran to the door and shouted medic. Kyle looked at him and started to run.

James ran back to me and was over me again. I squeezed my ring tighter. I felt tired. I wanted to close my eyes but I forced them to stay open. I looked down at my chest and there was a nickel sized hole in the right side off my chest.

The shooting had begun again. There was an explosion outside and Sarge shouted over the walkie get to the courtyard. There giving us all they got." Another explosion came from outside.

"We got to get to the courtyard. Grab Freddie James."

James picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He nodded to Kyle who then ran out the door. James followed. We ran down the stairs and into the streets.

Kyle who ahead of us had jumped to the ground next to the fountain in the courtyard peeked above it James ran with me on him.

We were next to a wall when a RPG shell hit and exploded. I flew further than James. James landed closer to the fountain than I did. Kyle grabbed James and dragged him near the fountain. Kyle smacked him and he shook and got up.

My ears were ringing and my depth perception was off. I was shell shocked. I noticed my ring wasn't in my hand. I looked out and saw it was next to the fountain. I mustered the strength and rose to my feet. I felt blood run down my cheek. I began to walk to my ring and stumbled and fell to the floor.

(Sam's POV)

"Fuck!" I said while I pushed.

"Good, good now on the count of three give me on more big push. One. Two. Three push Samantha"

"Don't call me that" I said pushing. I then heard little baby cries and the doctor said "it's a boy."

The doctor cleaned him and handed him to me.

"Oliver" I said

(Freddie's POV)

I stood back up and walked to my ring and I felt a sharp pain in my back and I fell to my knees. I saw my ring in front and I remembered Sam and her beauty and that I loved her and that I'm sorry I would never say goodbye to or our child. I grabbed the ring and sat on the ground next to the fountain.

I closed my eyes and just remembered Sam her blonde hair and everything. I remembered my friends and my mom. I opened my eyes and thought I saw Sam. i reached out and the figure grabbed me and put me over its shoulder. It was James he came and got me.

He laid me down next to the fountain he was on. I gave him a smile and placed the ring in his hand and closed his hand. I looked at him and nodded.

He looked at swallowed and then nodded. I laid my head and I closed my eyes. I only had one regret not knowing mychild.

**Hey guys this is almost up there is one more chapter. This chapter was kind of emotional for me. I hope you guys liked it**. **Please review.**


	14. The Cost of War

I stood in front of Sam's house. We had won the battle but at what cost. That battle will deprive a child to know its father. I guess that's how war works. It kills people and that pretty much it unless your part of it then to you it's much more. When out there in the field, I found that you fight harder if you think of home.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A blonde answer the door and looks at me. I take my hat off and place it under my arm.

"Are you Sam Benson?"

"Yes what this about"

"Sam who's at the door?" an older women with blonde hair said.

The older women cupped her mouth and started to cry.

"What wrong" a dark haired woman asked. She looked like Freddie. It was his mother.

I swallowed and said "I'm James Puckett from the marine and I regret to in…." and a fist came at me. It hit me in the jaw. I grab my jaw.

"No! No! It's not true"

I let go of my jaw and said "I'm sorry I was in his squad and before he died he requested that I give you this." And I pulled out the ring.

"Who are you" Mrs. Benson questioned. Sam locked around her. "He's gone"

"No, no, no" is all she said tears now pouring down her cheeks.

"James" the older blonde said.

"mom." I gave her a nod of acknowledgment.

"If it make you feel better Mrs. Benson I was his friend and I was with him in last moment."

Sam nodded her head and went in to the mother invited me in. I stepped into the home. I heard a cry of a baby in the distance. I waked into the living room where a baby stayed in the arm of same

"Shhhh mommy's here. Shhh mommy's here" Sam said over and over until the baby calmed down.

"What his name"

"Oliver"

"May I"

Sam reached out with the baby and placed him in my arms and sat on the recliner. I looked at Oliver and said

"Hi I'm your uncle James.

He had his father's soft brown eyes. I choked a smile but couldn't hold while I looked him in the eyes. Emotion overcame and I cried with the baby in my arms.

"I'm sorry you won't every see you dad Oliver. I'm sorry."

(14 years later.)

"Mom come on"

"Oliver okay I coming"

I walked up to a tombstone.

It read _**Freddie Benson 1991-2010. His sacrifice won't be forgotten.**_

"Mom what was dad like?"

"Well he was a lot like you Oliver."

"Awesome" he said

"Happy birthday babe"

And I walked away tear in my eyes. James walked up.

(James' POV)

Hey man it has been a while since my last visit. As you saw Oliver is a splitting image of you ha-ha." I hope everything good with you. Sam is doing well. Oliver is constantly asking about us back then. I can never talk about not yet at least."

"Come on Uncle James"

"Okay I'm coming. Well I better get going until next time Benson." And I laid my name plate on his grave.

**Wow this was the hardest chapter to write. Well this was the end thank you all for the support. I hope you liked it.**

_**Semper Fi **_


End file.
